


The Importance of Tight Jeans in a Boyband

by defenselesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Boyband, Boyband!Teen Wolf, M/M, Okay just a lot of boyband stuff, POV Alternating, boyband!Stiles, fanboy!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack is a worldwide known boyband (They're not a boyband, Derek. They're just a band made up of boys, you uncultured swine). </p>
<p>Or in which Derek (not so)reluctantly goes to a The Pack concert with his sisters and falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr and then I decided I want to write even more of this because this is fucking FUN. Also after every *** the POV alternates between Derek and Stiles

Derek hates Laura. He really does. There is nothing on this Earth that could make him hate her more than he already does because he loathes her.

But he also kind of loves her, but he will never admit that her dragging him to this stupid boyband concert (they’re not a boyband, Derek. They’re just a band made up of boys, you uncultured swine) is actually really super okay with him. He will never admit that he is actually a fan of The Pack. He will never admit to knowing all of their names and birthdays. He will never admit to being a Stiles girl guy.

He will also never admit to wishing that the young popstar would ever date him. Because Derek has never thought about any of these things and can’t even tell the four boys apart.

What he does know is that Cora is a Jackson girl and Laura is an Isaac girl. He also knows exactly why they are in love with these two boys and not Scott because everyone loves.

But Derek has yet to meet a Stiles girl.

He’ll probably find one at the concert tonight. The concert which he does not spend an hour deciding on what to wear and styling his hair just so. He doesn’t.

***

 

Stiles isn’t nervous. He doesn’t get nervous before shows because he is a fucking professional. He doesn’t get butterflies at the sound of thousands of screaming teenage girls. He doesn’t get this air of superiority either. Fucking Jackson thinks he is such a diva. Seriously.

Stiles is just sitting backstage, watching their manager, Lydia, gracefully run around everywhere to check everything. Make everything perfectly perfect as is Lydia’s style. But his favorite thing about Lydia? She will also bitch at someone to get Stiles Reese’s, and it’s the best thing to see her bitch someone out. Unless she’s bitching you. That shit is scary and don’t fucking mess with her.

So he is just drinking his water and watching the chaos that is backstage and listening to people chant “The Pack” over and over.

You could say he’s a pretty lucky guy. Stiles never seriously thought that when him, Scott, Jackson, and Isaac decided to randomly put up a video on YouTube of them covering a One Direction song as a joke that they’d get a million views and actually fucking become One Direction.

That shit is also scary.

Not that Stiles is complaining, but he does kind of miss walking into a grocery store and not getting mobbed by preteen girls.

Finally, Lydia makes them all circle up to their preshow group hug or whatever. They’re still four best friends (Jackson is not Stiles’ best friend in any way, shape, or form. The dude’s a douche and always has been) from the small town Beacon Hills. Plus, they’re filming the backstage stuff for a movie or something? Stiles wasn’t paying attention during that meeting.

With all their arms around each other, looking into each other’s grinning eyes, Stiles’ nerves disappear. These are his bros. They’ve got each other’s backs. They’ve done tons of shows before. They’re solid. They’ve got this shit on lock.

What Stiles doesn’t know is that this show is going to be completely different than the others.

***

 

Laura and Cora are screaming. They’re screaming so loud that Derek is pretty sure his ears are fucking bleeding. Then there are girls all around them, crowding into their space. Derek is literally cringing. He never thought he’d be in such close quarters with underage girls before. He never wanted to either. This isn’t actually his cup of tea.

But then he realizes why the girls are screaming. Music to the first song starts playing, and all of the lights turn out. Suddenly there are sparks flying and four boys are shooting up from under the stage, microphones in hand.

Jackson is the first to start singing, Stiles soon joining in with a higher pitched harmony. Jackson’s deep tone with Stiles’ higher one is actually really amazing. Especially live.

Then the two others join in, and Derek is actually impressed. He liked their music before (and if you fucking tell anyone, he will rip your throat with his teeth), but hearing them live is twenty times better. They all move around the stage, but Stiles is moving around with the music and looking like he belongs there. He’s a natural at this, and Derek can’t take his off of him.

After about another two songs, they all sit on the ground along the stage, being closer to the audience as a slower song starts up. Derek is secretly really grateful that Laura and Cora saved up to buy the tickets closest to the stage because Stiles is right there.

As they sing in their sweet harmonies with just the sound of the acoustic guitar, Derek swears that Stiles looks right at him. He practically wants to faint because seeing those amazingly colored amber eyes is much more hypnotic in person.

Derek swears they’re even having a moment. Stiles doesn’t take his eyes away from him as they sing about this amazing love that they lost. But then the song ends and the moment along with it because Stiles is jumping up from his seated position to throw his hands up as they start another song with a faster beat.

"Don’t worry, Der," Laura yells into her brother’s ear. "We have backstage passes."

Derek is definitely not excited about that.

***

"Dude, what the hell was that?!" Scott exclaims once they’re backstage after the concert, shoving Stiles to prove a point. "You were like barely there the whole night."

Stiles looks down, not exactly wanting to admit that he’s pretty sure he just found the love of his life in the crowd. That man. Fuck that man. With his beautiful stubble and grumpy frown that softened ever so slightly whenever Stiles sang. Shit, man. Having someone looking right at you seemingly so hypnotized by your voice is fucking hot and strangely intimate. Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever felt horny on stage before tonight.

And that’s probably why he was so distracted.

"Sorry, man," Stiles just mumbles to Scott.

"What’s up? You okay?" Scott puts his hand on his best friend’s shoulder comfortingly.

"You get stage fright again, Stilinski?" Jackson calls out before pouring water all over his face.

"Oh, yeah. That’s hot, Jackson," Stiles retorts, making at face at Jackson’s soaked one.

"The fangirls love to see me sweating," he says with a wink. "Saw it on tumblr."

Ugh. Stiles refuses to go on tumblr. He once found a very dirty fanfiction of Scott and Isaac, and holy shit. Never again. He doesn’t want to know that much detail about Scott’s made up sex life either. Ugh. He also found a fanfiction of him with a fan, and it just made him sad because the girls don’t know they’re actually not his type at all.

Nope, but that man out in the crowd tonight was all of his type. And luckily for Stiles, he will probably never see Grumpy Stubble Guy ever again.

Yay.

"How many are coming backstage tonight?" Stiles calls out, hoping Lydia will hear him.

She does, of course. “I’m pretty sure only like four or five or something like that.”

"How many were you selling?" Stiles asks.

She shrugs. “Five at the most. We know how tired you guys are after a concert. Plus, you have the meet and greet tomorrow.”

Stiles bobs his head and grabs a water bottle, pouring the liquid down his throat and not his face. Fucking Jackson.

Then Lydia is herding them into a room that has a few couches, and Stiles is eternally grateful that there is cold air blasting in this room because he is sweaty and gross like he is after every concert. He should really stop giving Jackson shit for working out all the time because once Stiles started going to the gym on a daily basis not only did Twitter freak the fuck out at his developing biceps, but he started performing better also.

More stamina is always good, right?

"Alright, they’re here," Lydia whispers to them. "Isaac, please actually talk this time. They get freaked out by your silence."

"Leave the dude alone," Stiles automatically defends. He can see Jackson and Scott tensing up too because they’re all really protective over Isaac. "He just gets nervous around new people."

"Yeah, we’ll try to get him to talk," Scott says, putting his comforting hand on Isaac’s shoulder where they’re sitting on a couch together. Stiles is sprawled along one couch, and Jackson is at the third in the middle like he’s just waiting for the fangirls to flock to him.

Lydia hisses at Stiles to sit up, so with a groan he follows her order and once he sits up, he sees Grumpy Stubble Guy walking in the door with two girls flanking his sides.

Oh, _fuck yeah_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn, guys. I'm so sorry.

Derek doesn’t know what to say or do. He’s going to embarrass himself or his sisters are. They already have. The two of them flock to the couch Jackson is sitting on because Laura is too nervous to sit next to Isaac, who also looks really freaked out to be here.

Which means Derek has to sit next to Stiles, who refuses to even glance at Derek. Then there’s another couple walking in, a blonde girl with bright red lips and a dark skinned man. The man looks at Derek, sharing a look of _why did I let them drag me here?_

The girls sits on Stiles’ other side with a huge smile. “I’m Erica, you’re biggest fan,” she says, holding out her hand.

Stiles laughs and shakes it. “My biggest fan, huh? Are you like the president of the Stiles Fan Club?”

She nods, but Derek doesn’t think she is joking like Stiles is. “This is my boyfriend, Boyd,” she offers, gesturing to the other man. “But if you ever decide that you want to date me, I’ll dump him in a heartbeat.

Stiles just gapes at that, choking on a laugh. “Um, thanks, but I’m not about to ruin your relationship. Also, Boyd is kind of frightening.”

Erica laughs at that with a roll of her eyes as she pats her boyfriend’s knee. “He understands.”

Actually, Boyd does not look like he understands. In fact, he looks like he’d rather be anywhere but in this room at this moment.

“So, how about the rest of you?” Scott asks. “Should we go around the room?”

“They already know our names, Scott,” Jackson scoffs, winking over at Cora, who is fucking _gushing_. _Cora_ is _gushing_.

“Well we don’t know theirs,” Scott points out, looking at Laura.

She smiles slightly. “I’m Laura.”

“Cora,” Derek’s other sister chimes in.

Then everyone is looking at Derek, expectantly, but he doesn’t really want to share his name. They can go all night without saying his name. In fact, he can just leave because having Stiles right next to him. Yeah, getting a boner in front of your sisters is never a great idea.

“That’s our brother,” Laura finally says with a roll of her eyes. “He doesn’t like talking. He just likes to brood.”

Stiles laughs at that and turns his gaze onto Derek. “Let me guess. There’s Laura and Cora, so you must be…Dora?”

Derek’s sisters cackle at that while he tries really hard not to blush. “Derek,” he mumbles.

“So I got the D,” Stiles says, flashing a grin. Then he starts at the unintentional innuendo, and Derek is definitely losing his battle not to be red either, but his cheeks don’t turn red. No, it’s the tips of his ears, which is even more embarrassing that he doesn’t blush like a normal person.

Stiles clears his throat and looks around the room again. “Okay, cool. We know each other’s names now. New topic.”

***

“What do you guys do for fun?” one of the girls asks. Cora? Is it? Or is that Laura? Fuck. Stiles can’t remember. “You know, when you’re not performing or recording songs.”

“Sometimes I go back to our hometown and help out at the vet’s office,” Scott answers smoothly. “I think once we’re done with this whole being famous gig, I want to become a vet.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at that. Of course, Scott gets to have the perfect answer. But now it’s Isaac’s turn apparently. “I, uh, read a lot,” he says in his soft, timid voice.

“What kind of books do you like?” the other girl asks. Laura? Cora? _Fuck_ Stiles really needs to figure this out because he seriously wants to bone their brother. He should know their names, right? Or does that matter? He knows Derek’s, and he feels like that is really all that should matter.

Isaac starts blushing and kind of shrugs. “I’m a huge fan of Harry Potter.”

Laura/Cora looks like she just literally fell in love with Isaac, and poor Isaac looks absolutely frightened, so Jackson takes over.

“I like to work out,” he says because he’s a fucking douchebag. “The better in shape I am, the better I perform.” Then he fucking winks at Cora/Laura. He winks, and Stiles can see Derek glaring at Jackson. Rightfully so if you ask Stiles.

But then it’s Stiles turn and _fuck_. He doesn’t do anything in his freetime. “I play video games and watch Netflix,” he says with a shrug. “It’s a very busy, time-consuming, productive life that I live over here.” Stiles tries to ignore the look Derek is giving him because he’s embarrassed. Why couldn’t he be doing something cool with his life? Like _yeah, I save baby seals from the pollution in our oceans_ or _I go to orphanages in Africa to get to know the kids that I’m donating millions of dollars to. They’re really sweet kids too. We play soccer together, and it’s just swell_.

But that would’ve been lying. And Stiles doesn’t lie because he was raised by a sheriff and that shit doesn’t fly back in Beacon Hills.

“Where are you guys from?” Derek asks.

Stiles isn’t even sure if the dude talked or not, but apparently he did because then Scott is answering. “A small town in Northern California. Beacon Hills.”

“Wait,” Laura/Cora says (seriously. When will he figure this out), sitting up straighter in her seat. “Beacon Hills? That’s where we grew up.”

And everyone is shocked by that revelation. Then Cora is staring at Stiles meaningfully. “Stile Stilinski,” she mumbles like she is working out a problem. “You’re not the sheriff’s kid, are you?”

“Fuck,” Stiles groans. “You’d think I would escape that association when I got famous, but nope. It keeps on coming back, doesn’t it?”

“Your Sheriff Stilinski’s son?” Derek looks amazed at that, but why?

“You met him?” Stiles asks with a wince because his dad could tell the most embarrassing stories about him. They have a deal that his dad will never tell those stories to reporters or any blogs ( _I don’t know what the hell a blog is, Stiles_ ) or any fans. Seriously. If any of those stories got out…like the time Stiles jumped off a roof because he was convinced he could fly as long as he wore a cape (a towel tied around his neck). Not his best idea.

Derek just nods and suddenly, the three siblings are very quiet. Awkwardness fills the room until Erica fills it. “Let’s play a game!” she suggests with a grin. “We should guess who our favorites are.”

“I’m so in!” Stiles agrees, jumping in at the chance. “But you already gave yourself away, Erica. No fun.”

She just grins. “I’ve never been the subtle type.” She winks at him and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek. He blushes. Subtle she is not. “I’ll start! Cora,” she points at the girl sitting next to Jackson (Stiles got her name right! Yes!) “is a Jackson girl.”

Cora blushes and nods slightly. “Boyd is a Scott girl, isn’t he?” she replies easily.

Stiles glances at Boyd, who found something very interesting on the ground. “I am not,” he mumbles. “I’m only here because I was threatened.”

Grinning, Stiles sends a questioning look to Erica, who just grins back. “I told him I would withhold sex if he didn’t come with me.”

Stiles is laughing hysterically at that, tears collecting in his eyes. “Erica, you are my new favorite person,” he says in between laughs.

She cannot stop grinning at that, and Stiles is sure that she’s going to post that somewhere and brag for the rest of her life. He’s okay with that too. He’ll probably even back her up on it, but with a glance at Derek, he may take that back. The man is frowning and looks eerily similar to the Grumpy Cat meme.

“So do you guys have anything you want us to autograph?” Jackson asks with a smirk.

“We didn’t finish the game!” Erica protests, which just makes Stiles like her even more. “I think Laura is an Isaac girl.”

“I’m liking this,” Stiles says with a grin. “Usually, there are a lot more Scott fangirls than anyone else. How does it feel, Scotty? Just being average?”

Scott just fake pouts at that. “I miss being center stage. Fuck all of you. I’m leaving the group and becoming a solo artist.”

Isaac rolls his eyes at that. “If any of us were to become successful solo artists it would be Stiles. Let’s be honest.”

And Stiles is blushing again. “Oh, come on. That isn’t even close to true. Jackson would diva his way so hard that he’d become famous before ever releasing a single.”

Isaac snorts at that. “Jackson would be the one who fades into the background, reminding people of his glory days in The Pack.”

“He’d be the Joey Fatone,” Derek says.

Stiles’ eyes widen at that as he laughs hysterically because what. “ _Jackson is the Joey Fatone_ ,” Stiles gets out, and he can’t breathe because that is _hilarious_. And it’s even better because it came from Derek.

“You know, Derek,” Erica says casually, leaning over Stiles to get a better view of the man, “I thought you were as reluctant as Boyd to be here, but you know more about boybands than you probably should.”

“I grew up with Laura,” he says flatly, nodding over at his sister. “I know way more about boybands than anyone should. And I am here reluctantly.”

“But what was your incentive?” Stiles asks. “Boyd’s was sex, and I’m really hoping you and your sisters aren’t into that because _gross_.”

Derek just grimaces deeply at that. “Shut up, Stiles. Gross. I’m here because Laura threatened to dye my hair in my sleep if I didn’t come.”

Stiles smiles at Laura. “What color?”

She smiles evilly back. “I totally would’ve frosted his tips.”

“Perfectly boyband style of the 90’s,” Stiles says, nodding in approval then studies Derek for a moment, trying to imagine him with frosted tips. “You’d pull it off.”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment.”

Stiles just shrugs. “I was a huge N’Sync fan, so take it as a compliment.”

“So what do you guys do?” Scott asks, looking around at all of them. “It’s not often we get a group of people relatively our age. It’s usually preteens with their parents.”

“I’m a college student,” Erica answers first. “Undecided still.”

“Engineering major,” Boyd reluctantly says after Erica elbows him.

“I’m still in high school,” Cora admits, but with a glance to Jackson, she adds, “I’ll be eighteen in three months, though.”

Derek tenses at that. Stiles seems to think that he is not okay with his sister being interested in Jackson, which he totally gets because Jackson is a tool who deserves to be alone for the rest of his life. Stiles loves the guy; they’re friends, but the dude’s a tool. But Stiles wonders if that just pertains to Jackson or if Derek is completely against dating anyone dating any guy in the band. Like for example, Derek dating Stiles? Because that should totally happen.

“I’m a law student,” Laura says with a shy smile.

Then everyone turns to Derek, who glares in return. “I’m an architect,” he mumbles like he really doesn’t want anyone to know that.

“That’s cool!” Stiles says enthusiastically. “I always wanted to do that, but math has never been my strongest subject.”

Derek just stares at him for a moment then shrugs.

 

***

The room is silent again, but it doesn’t exactly seem uncomfortable. Not for Derek at least, and Stiles seems to be pretty relaxed. Maybe that’s just how he is after shows. Moving around stage like that and singing has to be a lot of work. He must be tired.

“Are any of you coming to the meet and greet tomorrow?” Stiles asks around a yawn.

Derek definitely does not think that’s cute.

“I have work,” Erica says sadly.

“So no Boyd?” Stiles asks, fake pouting at that. “Sorry, bud. I know how excited you were for it.”

Boyd huffs a laugh at that before Laura is talking. “We’re all going to be there. Right, Derek?”

Stiles turns to look at Derek, and he even looks slightly hopeful when he asks, “You’re going to be there?”

Derek just nods, unsure of how to respond Stiles’ excitement over that, but he doesn’t have to because the boy keeps going. “I guess it won’t be so horrible tomorrow. Not that I ever think the M and Gs are horrible. They’re tiring, but it’s really fun meeting all of the fans and some of them even have some pretty decent picture poses for us. Those are always fun. You guys better bring your A game tomorrow with an awesome pose.”

Laura and Cora laugh, and Derek knows his sisters have had their pose planned since they bought the tickets. The evil sisters haven’t told their brother yet, but he knows it’s definitely going to be embarrassing for him. Despite his constant complaints about going to the concert, his sisters somehow figured out that he is actually a fan.

His fucking sisters.

Then a redhead walks into the room, looking strict and maybe a little scary. “Alright. This is your five minute warning,” she announces to the room before ducking back out.

Stiles is frowning slightly before shrugging to himself. “So, Derek,” he says.

Derek’s eyes widen at hearing his name rolling off the boy’s tongue. He swallows and faces Stiles. “Yes?” he prompts when the popstar isn’t continuing.

“Hand me your phone,” Stiles demands, holding his hand out expectantly. Without a word, Derek hands it over and watches Stiles tapping on the touch screen. Derek is vaguely aware of different conversations going on. He should be more upset about Cora giving Jackson her number, but he is concentrating on the fact that _Stiles is giving Derek his number_.

Then he hands it back, saying, “I texted myself so I have your number because my number is constantly changing. Our fans are really scary. Somehow they always get ahold of our numbers. Anyway, text me when you get there tomorrow. I might be able to get you guys into the front of the line.” He winks at Derek with that then Lydia is in the room, demanding that everyone leaves.

Derek wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what to say. So he just says, “Thanks, Stiles. I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow.”

Stiles just beams at him as everyone is escorted out of the room. Derek is in a daze during the entire walk backstage as two security guards lead them out of the building. Derek is silent until he and his sisters pile into their car. The two of them are nonstop chatting, but their brother can’t get a word out.

“So Stiles gave you his number,” Laura says, meeting his gaze in the rearview mirror as she lifts her eyebrows at him.

Then Derek’s phone goes off with a text from…oh, fuck. It’s Stiles.

**_Stiles: It was nice meeting you tonight. I don’t usually meet a lot of guys my age with this job. ;)_ **

But that isn’t what sends Derek back into his daze. It’s the first message Stiles sent when he was giving himself Derek’s number. He actually he has to read the two words at least three times before it starts making sense.

**_You’re hot._ **

“Please no sexting in my car,” Laura says obnoxiously loud.

“And no sexting in my presence,” Cora adds with a grimace.

“I’m…we’re not…” Derek tries to say, but then he just looks down at his phone screen, knowing he should reply to Stiles, but he can’t. “We’re not sexting…”

Laura and Cora are evil because they start laughing at their brother, who gets the courage to reply back to Stiles.

**_Derek: You know, I don’t remember texting you that you’re hot._ **

**_Stiles: Really? I remember. It was quite memorable actually. I’m surprised you don’t remember texting that. Obviously you think it’s true._ **

**_Derek: Obviously?_ **

**_Stiles: Yeah, I mean you couldn’t take your eyes off of me tonight ;)_ **

**_Derek: …that’s not true._ **

**_Stiles: Don’t worry. My eyes were in the same rebellious mood tonight. I’m just glad it was my first concert that I didn’t trip and fall on my face. The fates must be on our side._ **

**_Derek: I guess so._ **

**_Stiles: Okay, so I’m really bad at the flirting thing…you do think I’m hot, right?_ **

**_Derek: I’m probably worse at the “flirting thing” than you are. But yes. I do think that._ **

**_Stiles: Good._ **

**_Derek: Good? That’s all you have to say to that?_ **

**_Stiles: What else am I supposed to say? Thank you? Thanks, Derek, for finding me attractive. It’s super convenient since I find you attractive._ **

**_Derek: I didn’t think you were even attracted to guys._ **

Derek finally looks up from his phone to see his sisters giving him looks. He realizes that they’re in the hotel parking lot, so he gets out of the car and heads straight to the room. He naively thinks that if he gets there first, they won’t question him relentlessly about the texts. Also, he wants to hide away from them because he just questioned Stiles’ sexuality. And now Stiles isn’t responding. The singer had been replying faster than lightening, but now?

He shouldn’t have brought it up. Fuck.

Once he gets into the room, he immediately takes his sweats out of his suitcase and changes quickly before his sisters make it up. By the time they enter the room, he is on the couch, hiding underneath the blanket.

They’re suspiciously quiet as they get ready for bed. When they’re done, they turn off the lights and get into bed.

“’Night, Derek,” Laura calls out.

“’Night,” he says to both of them.

Then his phone lights up with a message.

**_Stiles: Don’t tell anyone. Please. The fans can’t know they have even less of chance with me. It’s a publicity thing that I absolutely hate._ **

**_Derek: I won’t tell anyone._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for Stiles' part being longer than Derek's. I hope I evened it up, but it's just so much easier for me to write in Stiles' POV. I'm trying. I really am. >.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. It just kinda sat on my computer and it didn't want to be written. It's not my fault! Okay, it's kinda my fault. Shut up.

Stiles is fidgeting. He is really trying not to because he knows how it looks when he is nervous. It’s not cute. Lydia has told him that plenty of times before. But how can he not be nervous? The guy is he totally crushing on is going to be at the M&G. How is supposed to act normal around the guy when he just wants to fling himself on the mountain of muscle and have his dirty way with him?

And ugh no. Stop that, Stiles. He’d much rather be fidgety than popping a boner in front of his fans. Especially since these jeans are _really tight_. Fucking Lydia. She made him an entire pamphlet called _The Importance of Tight Jeans in a Boyband_.

Which he replied with his own pamphlet of _Why The Pack Cannot be Considered a Boyband_ because they’re not a fucking boyband damn it. They don’t do the choreographed dance numbers or the matching outfits. _Coordinating colors does not count_.

The fidgeting just gets worse when Stiles gets a text.

**_Derek: We’re here. These little girls are giving me weird looks._ **

**_Stiles: They’re probably checking you out._ **

**_Derek: No, I think one group is planning my sacrifice. They’re looking at me and then mumbling about handcuffs and knives and something about sacrificing someone to the Boyband Gods so that they can make Scott do whatever they want._ **

**_Stiles: WE ARE NOT A FUCKING BOYBAND FOR FUCK’S SAKE._ **

**_Stiles: Also, I told you. Our fans are frightening._ **

“Hey, Rock!” Stiles calls out to the bodyguard currently guarding Stiles’ body. “Can you go find some people for me and bring them here?”

Rock (his real name is Gilbert, but considering how muscly the man is _Rock_ is a much better moniker) just gives Stiles a look and asks, “What do they look like?”

“Well, they look pretty out of place,” Stiles tells him. “One is a guy who almost equals your body mass. And he says that there is a group of girls near them.”

Rock gives him a super dry look. “Really? A group of girls? That is so helpful. And I’m not your fucking servant, Stiles.”

Ignoring the last part, Stiles just smiles nicely at him. “Come on. You know your daughters would hate you if you quit.”

“I keep trying to tell them how horrible all of you are as people, but they just won’t listen.” Rock just shakes his head before walking away to go find the Hales for Stiles.

The boys are ushered into the photo area which is just a sheet hanging up with paw prints covering it and _The Pack_ written in blood red. It’s not the coolest thing, but hey. It works. Somehow, Stiles got tricked into even wearing a shirt with a big ass paw print that says _Scott is the new Jacob_.

“So you’re a Scott girl?” a new voice asks, so Stiles spins to find who it is.

He beams at Laura as she walks towards them with her sister and brother in tow. Stiles is not even looking at Derek right now. He just can’t. He just looks down at his shirt with a grimace. “I lost a bet with Scott,” he answers. “Even though I’m pretty sure Scott cheated.”

Scott snorts and throws an arm over Stiles’ shoulders. “No, I just know for a fact that I can eat my weight in tacos.”

“I can too!” Stiles argues.

Scott gives him a look, pulls his other arm in front of them and flexes. “I think I weigh more than you, Stiles. Therefore, I can eat more tacos.”

“You’re wearing that shirt because of tacos?” Derek asks, his mouth twitching at the ends like he wants to smile.

Stiles ducks out Scott’s arm and rolls his eyes. “You make it sound so childish when in fact it was a very mature situation. We were discussing contracts at the time.”

“I’m still mad about that!” Lydia calls out. “You got taco sauce over my documents.”

Derek is looking even more amused now as he looks back at Stiles, the latter blushing under the stare. He runs a hand through his hair despite Lydia’s glare. He can hear her chastising without her opening her mouth. _Do I need to write a pamphlet on the importance of perfect hair, Stiles? Because damn it, I will_.

Fuck he doesn’t need another pamphlet. His hand immediately drops down as he smiles at the Hales. “Alright, so what’s this awesome pose you guys have planned for us?”

 

***

 

Laura and Cora immediately go to work posing the boys how they want them. They put them in a line going Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Stiles. Then they grab Derek and force him to stand next to Stiles, his chest touching the singer’s shoulder.

Stiles just looks at him with an amused smile and whispers, “Should I be scared?”

“That’s probably the safest reaction to anything my sisters do,” Derek whispers back.

Stiles makes a face, looking scared as he watches Cora jump onto Jackson’s back, his hands automatically catching the small girl. “Please don’t jump on my back,” Stiles tells Derek. “I’m a small dude. I don’t think I could carry you.”

Derek snorts and is surprised when Laura comes over and doesn’t make Stiles jump onto his back. No, she just tells exactly what to do.

“I’m not doing that,” he automatically tells her.

She glares at him. “Derek Aaron Hale, I spent a small fortune on this. You will do as I fucking say.”

Stiles just gives him a look. “She pulled the middle name, dude. You have to do it.”

Derek sighs and then nods, but he doesn’t go into position until Laura is jumping into Isaac’s arms so that he’s cradling her. He hates his life. The photographer starts a countdown, so Derek goes into his position, leaning closer to Stiles and opening his mouth like he is about to bite Stiles’ neck.

That is when Derek loses all of his pride. All of it. His sisters’ theme is werewolves, so Cora is leaning into bite Jackson’s neck, and Isaac is acting like he’s about to bite into Laura’s neck as she makes a frightened face. Derek doesn’t even want to see Stiles’ face right. He just knows that he is ridiculously close to the boy’s neck, and all he wants to do is kiss it and he wouldn’t even mind biting it.

Fuck.

The camera flashes, and Derek immediately steps away from Stiles, who is blushing.

“Your sisters officially frighten me as much as Lydia does,” Stiles says, taking a deep breath and moving his shoulders around like he’s trying to relax. “On a completely unrelated note, these pants are really freaking tight.”

Derek has pointedly been not looking in that direction, but the comment makes him look, and yeah. They are really tight.

Apparently, they get another ten minutes together to just hang out while the picture prints. Derek isn’t sure he actually wants to see the picture, but he is okay with the extra time with Stiles, who just collapses onto the floor, crossing his legs.

“Come on, Derek,” he calls out from the floor. “Take a sit.”

Derek does as he says, their legs brushing against each other. “Why are we on the floor?” he asks.

Stiles shrugs. “I like it better down here.” He looks around at all the people. He shifts around like he’s trying to see past the curtain that is hiding the line of teenage girls waiting to see him. “You should hang here,” Stiles blurts out.

Derek raises an eyebrow. “On the floor?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, here. At the meet and greet until it’s done. And then we could still hang out. If you…if you want to.” He scratches at the back of his neck, carefully keeping it away from his hair, and _oh_. Stiles is nervous.

“Yeah, we could do that,” Derek agrees, swallowing. “I’m sure my sisters would love to stay.”

Stiles frowns slightly. “Not that I don’t like your sisters, but I was kind of trying to ask you out on a date for after this shindig.”

Derek freezes at that. _Oh_. Stiles is asking him on a date? That’s…wow. Okay. “Oh,” is all Derek can actually say aloud instead of saying _yes that sounds great. Is this thing over yet?_ Nope. Just _oh_.

“But if you don’t want to, that’s fine,” Stiles rushes to say.

Derek swallows and nods. “I want to,” he says. “I want to go on the date, and I’ll hang out here.”

Stiles grins at him and bobs his head, his entire body moving slightly like he can’t keep in his excitement. His fingers are tapping out rhythms on his knees, and his feet are moving around to the same beat. “Cool,” he says, ducking his head. “You probably don’t want to be seen with me in public since there will be even more teenager girls, but we could go back to my hotel room?”

Derek wonders if Stiles is aware of the usual connotation to his question, but since he is blushing, Derek is guessing that younger man knows exactly what he is doing and asking. “Sounds good,” Derek says. “I just have to tell my sisters, but yeah. Sounds good.”

Stiles laughs with a roll of his eyes. “You have such a way with words. Do I really make you that nervous?”

Derek gives him a dry look. “I’m just so star-struck by you.”

Lydia calls out a “Time’s up! Next group!” which sends Stiles up with flailing limbs as he tries to stand as soon as possible.

Derek stands up, putting a hand on Stiles’ waist to steady him. There were not any other intentions. _Stop giving him that look, Laura._

“Thanks,” Stiles tells him with a smile.

Derek nods and goes to stand over with Lydia, Laura, and Cora. “You’re all staying?” Lydia asks them, studying them all like she can see just beyond their looks. It’s frightening.

“Stiles asked me to stay,” Derek whispers.

Lydia nods, accepting the answer as she turns to the other two. “Jackson wants you to stay?” she asks Cora.

Cora nods with a blush and small smile, and Derek does not want to know.

Then Lydia is turning on Laura. “And you?”

Then Derek sees something he never fucking sees. _Laura is scared of Lydia_. That says a lot about Lydia. And wow. “I, uh, can I stay?”

Lydia rolls her eyes with a sigh but doesn’t say yes or no. They stand there in silence and watch the group of girls walk into the picture area, all of them wide eyed as they look at the boys. Two of the girls rush over to Scott, asking for his autograph while the other two split between Jackson and Isaac, leaving Stiles alone.

Stiles shifts from foot to foot as he watches the girl take turns between the boys until one of them asks him to sign her t-shirt. He smiles widely, taking the pen and quickly scribbles his name, talking as he does, but Derek is too far to hear what he is telling her. When he finishes, he hands her back her pen then shoots a smile over at Derek.

The rest of the day passes similarly with a few original poses that Derek just knows Stiles loves, but then the day is over. All the girls are gone, and Stiles is walking straight towards Derek.

 

***

Stiles’ hands are tight on the steering wheel as he drives to the hotel (he managed to elude his security guards and convince them that no one will recognize him in a beat up jeep), and he has made this drive a million times, but it’s so different tonight. Tonight, Derek is sitting in the passenger seat, silently watching the scenery out the window.

Derek is coming to Stiles’ hotel room.

This is a thing that is happening in Stiles’ life. He takes a moment to wonder what Derek’s intentions are. He knows his own intentions. Well, it’s not like he’s going to force the man to sleep with him, but Stiles is always up for sex. Heh. Get it. Up for sex?

Stiles stops at his favorite pizza place on the way, leaving Derek in the car just in case. It’s not that he’s scared to be seen with Derek. He is just scared that Derek will hate the attention from the teenage girls that are destined to be there. Stiles doesn’t know how they’re always there, _but they are_.

He gets in and out of the pizza place within thirty minutes with only a few autographs and pictures. He rushes back into his jeep, throwing the pizza box in the backseat and flashing a smile at Derek. “Sorry it took so long.”

“Fans?” Derek asks.

Stiles just shrugs and nods. “They’re scary, dude.” He then reaches over and turns on the radio because the silence is just too much. Then Ariana Grande is on the radio, and Stiles is belting along with her, trying with all his might to hit those high notes, but he can’t. Not since his balls dropped anyway.

Derek is just laughing, staring at Stiles throughout the entire song. His face sobering up when Stiles looks over at him, singing, “I got a bad boy. Just admit. Got my heart don’t know how you did it.”

The song is over quickly at that with Stiles blushing with a small smile. “Sorry. She just brings out the best in me. I met her once. She is the sweetest thing ever. I think I fell in love with her on sight.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at that. “Didn’t work out?”

Stiles snorts. “Aside from obvious reasons, no. That and she has a boyfriend, and they’re really cute together. Totally ship them.”

“Ship?” Derek asks.

“Do you know anything about popculture?” Stiles replies as he pulls into the underground hotel parking lot. Not a lot people have access to it, but Stiles does considering his fame and need to hide from the public for his fans and his own safety.

“Actually, not really. The most popular thing I’m actually into is your band.”

Stiles parks and then looks over at Derek slowly. “You actually like The Pack?”

“I was at the concert,” he points out.

“I thought your sisters just dragged you. Not that you came of your own accord.” This news is mind-blowing. Fucking whoa. That Derek is actually interested in his band? What? “Oh, my god. Are you a Stiles girl?”

Then Derek is blushing. _Derek_ is blushing. Derek is _blushing_. Seriously. Stiles cannot get over how ridiculously cute that is. “I guess you could say that,” Derek mumbles. “That’s why my sisters practically herded me to sit on the same couch as you last night.”

“Hey, I won’t say that I minded,” Stiles tells him, jumping out of the jeep and grabbing the pizza. They meet up at the front of the car and he smiles. “Because I totally didn’t mind being close to you. Like at all. I seriously had this mini freak-out after the concert because I would have never gotten to know your name or probably ever see you again.”

“You freaked out over the possibility of not seeing me again?” Derek asks, looking slightly shocked as they enter the elevator, going to the top floor.

Stiles shrugs, holding the pizza in one hand as he inserts the keycard into the lock. He swings it open, glancing back at Derek. “It was a _mini_ freak-out.” He walks in with the older man following closely behind. He sets the pizza on the coffee table while toeing off his shoes.

“I haven’t gotten a chance to shower yet,” Stiles tells him, looking around nervously. “So I’m gonna go do that. Feel free to start eating and make yourself at home…in a hotel room. I do it all the time.”

Derek just gives him a small smile before the younger man practically runs to the shower. He tries to go as quickly as he can considering the fact that there is a very hot, sexy man waiting for him just outside the door. He doesn’t bother washing his hair, just his face and body because he sweats a lot during a busy day.

He goes into the private suite, pulling on sweats and not bothering with a shirt because if what he thinks is going to happen, why have on more article of clothing in the way of their goal?

He sits down at the couch next to Derek, who is taking a bite of pizza. Stiles leans over and grabs one for himself, smiling at the older man. “It’s my favorite pizza around here,” he tells him.

“How often are you in California?” the man asks.

“Pretty often. I’m from northern California, so I like to stick to my home state. I really like LA, though.” He takes a bite of his delicious, cheesy pizza, watching as Derek’s eyes travel down to his chest then quickly dart away. When the older man meets his gaze, Stiles smirks slightly. “Checking me out?”

“Well, you did come back shirtless for a reason. I might as well enjoy it.” As much as it sounds flirtatious, Derek is nervous and blushing slightly at it’s adorable.

Stiles laughs, bumping shoulders with the man. “You should see me when we record songs. I have this thing about recording as nude as they will let me.”

Derek coughs as he chokes slightly on his pizza. “Um, why?”

Stiles shrugs, taking a bite. “I like the feel of freedom as I sing. The pants they always stick me in are really tight and constricting.”

Derek doesn’t respond, just nods and finishes his slice of pizza, and Stiles wonders what he’s thinking

 

***

Derek wants him. Derek wants him _really badly_. He _needs_ Stiles like right now. The man who records naked and fuck that makes a really nice mental image. The man who is sitting next to him right now, shirtless, licking the pizza grease from his thumb.

Derek is probably going to die tonight, but it will at least be the best night of his life.

“So what did you want to do?” Stiles asks him, raising an eyebrow and the kid is so sure of himself. How did he get so arrogant? Is it the fame or is this just how Stiles always is?

Derek wants to answer with _you_ , but he doesn’t have the balls to say that. Instead he says, “Whatever you want to do.”

Stiles hums for a moment, thinking. “Well, I’d really like to do you, but only if you want to.” The popstar gives him a side glance, studying Derek’s reaction.

“Um…we could do that. Yeah, I’m up for it.”

Stiles laughs once, setting down his pizza crust and wiping his hands on his sweats before swinging a leg over Derek’s lap to straddle him. He wraps his arms around the older man’s neck and stares at his lips for a long moment. “I’m going to kiss you now,” he warns, and all Derek can do is nod.

Stiles leans down and brushes his lips over Derek’s before committing to an actual kiss. His fingers tangle in the older man’s hair, pulling him closer as he opens his mouth to lick across Derek’s. The man’s mouth opens with a moan, and Stiles goes in to explore as Derek’s hands wander around his body. He slips his hands underneath the fabric of the sweatpants, gripping the younger man’s ass. He expects to find boxers or briefs, but Stiles went commando, and yeah, that’s really fucking hot.

He presses a finger at Stiles’ entrance, not trying to go in but giving it enough pressure for Stiles to lean into the touch with a small moan. He pulls back and latches onto Derek’s neck instead. “Wanna go to the bed? I think I probably have lube somewhere in my suitcase.”

They stand up with Derek heading straight to the bedroom while Stiles jumps up on his back, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist. “Sorry. You just look like you’d give great piggy back rides,” Stiles whispers in his ear, his lips sucking at his neck again. He can feel Stiles’ hard-on on his back, and it makes him want to sprint to the bed.

He drops Stiles on the floor before putting himself on the bed, spreading his legs open unconsciously. Stiles’ eyes rake over his body before he licks his lips, and Derek is definitely going to die tonight with the way Stiles is looking at him like he wants to devour him. Okay, maybe that doesn’t sound as sexy as it looks because it looks _really sexy_.

With no finesse at all, Stiles is stripping off his sweatpants to give Derek the best view of his life of pale skin with a constellation of moles peppering his skin with and a hint of muscles along the body. Derek thinks to an interview of Stiles saying he doesn’t work out. Yeah fucking right. No one gets that defined by nature and by eating the shit Stiles does.

“Are you just going to stand there or help over here?” Derek asks, finally feeling brave as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Stiles cocks an eyebrow before walking over to the bed to run his hands over Derek’s chest and stomach, pushing him down onto his back. “Oh, someone gets mouthy in bed,” Stiles mumbles with a smirk.

Derek looks up at the younger man when he straddles his hips. His eyes travel down to look at Stiles’ cock that is hard against his stomach. He lets his hands rest on the hips above his own, waiting for the popstar to make the first move.

Stiles bites his lip as he thinks about what he wants as he works on Derek’s belt, pushing the pants down. Derek lifts his hips up slightly to help Stiles push the jeans off and throw them across the room. The young man stares down at Derek hungrily with a small smirk.

“I want you in my mouth like yesterday,” Stiles tells him, moving down Derek’s chest with his lips. Derek tries not to moan at the words or the feel of Stiles’ lips on his skin, tries not to think that this is the best feeling in the world, especially since he knows what’s going to happen once Stiles reaches his destination. He knows what Stiles’ destination is, and that just makes him achingly hard.

Finally, Stiles reaches his destination, tongue swiping up Derek’s hard dick with small smile. He licks in tantalizing swipes.

“For fuck’s sake, Stiles,” Derek almost whines. “Either give me a proper blowjob or let me blow you.”

“Bossy too,” Stiles hums before wrapping his mouth around the demanding dick. It’s a huge feat for Derek that he doesn’t cum right then and there. This has only been a masturbatory fantasy for a year or so. It hasn’t been his first thought whenever Stiles’ mouth opened to sing because that crosses too many boundaries.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek moans. “Your _mouth_.”

“It’s obscene. I know,” the younger man quips before bobbing his head up and down, one hand cradling his balls and the other running over Derek’s abs. His cheeks hollow out, which has Derek’s balls tightening and heat to pool in his lower stomach.

“Stiles, I’m close,” he manages get out.

Stiles pops up before Derek cum and smiles at him. “I’m not done with you yet,” he informs Derek as he crawls up his body. “I want you to fuck me.”

Closing his eyes on a groan, Derek tries not to cum at that either. Damn this man knows all the right things to say. “Then get me the lube and condoms,” Derek quips. “Am I preparing you or do you prefer to do that yourself?”

“Oh, _fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm sorry. Did I stop in the middle of a sex scene? Whoops.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short ending I know, but just check the end notes.

Stiles isn’t going to survive tonight. He really isn’t. The feel of Derek’s fingers opening him up as his mouth works over Stiles’ cock is just too much. Way too much.

“Can you fuck me before I cum?” he says through gritted teeth.

Derek pulls of Stiles’ dick and gives him a smile. “Bossy,” he comments before pulling his fingers out. Stiles does not _whine_ at the loss. Or whimper. Shut up.

Once the condom is on, Derek pushes in gently before bottoming out, and Stiles moans at the feeling of being full. It’s one of his favorite feelings, which is probably the reason he hasn’t been with a girl since Heather when he was sixteen. He definitely prefers guys.

The thrusts start out small, but then with Stiles’ demands, Derek’s hips move faster and harder against Stiles. And one of Stiles’ life goals is accomplished. Not only does he have really hot sex with a really hot man, but they make the headboard of the bed bang against the wall. It’s one of the most satisfying sounds second only to Derek’s part growl, whimper, and moan sound he makes when he hits his orgasm.

A few tugs on Stiles’ dick, and he quickly joins Derek in the blissed out after-glow of sex.

“That was the best sex ever,” Stiles whispers.

Derek smiles at him, snuggling closer to the popstar. “Do you fuck your fans often?”

Stiles snorts. “Only after every concert, but this is the first time I’ve had sober sex in a really long time,” he jokes with a small smile.

Derek laughs, and Stiles is really glad he got the joke because most people would balk at him like he wasn’t being sarcastic and meant whatever ridiculous thing came out of his mouth.

Then Derek’s eyes close and he whispers, “I feel honored.”

Stiles laughs once, kissing the other man softly. “Goodnight, Der.”

“Night.”

 

 

_Six months later:_

 

It starts with a tweet. A simple tweet really, but Stiles knew it meant a lot when he sent it out. He knew the repercussions and decided he didn’t care.

A girl gives him a very detailed description of the things she wants to do to Stiles and responds with a simple _sorry. I don't bat for that team. More of a catcher actually._

Derek just gives him this blank look when he sees it all over the tabloids the next day. “You’re more of a catcher?” Derek asks him, raising an eyebrow as he looks up at Stiles over kitchen counter.

Stiles shrugs. “It had to come out sometime, right?”

“So we’re going to finally admit to people we’re dating?” the older man asks, trying to hide his smile and failing. He has been waiting months for this, since the morning after their first time when he expected Stiles to kick him out of the room. Instead, Derek woke up to coffee and breakfast pastries awaiting him and Stiles telling him he really hopes this wasn’t a one-nightstand.

Stiles bites his bottom lip and nods. “I mean, after reading those Sterek fanfics.” Stiles pauses and fans himself. “We’re a really hot couple apparently.”

Derek’s lips twitch as he tries not to smile again. “I read a couple of those. It disturbs me that people think about our supposedly nonexistent sex life in so much detail.”

“Have you looked at yourself?” Stiles asks, waving a hand at his shirtless boyfriend just sitting there and eating cereal and making Stiles horny as fuck. “I’ve been tempted to write a few fanfics for us.”

Derek’s eyes narrow at him slightly as his hand stops midair in its path to his mouth. “Please tell me you haven’t.”

“Haven’t what?” Stiles asks, blushing slightly as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“Have you written fanfics about us?” he asks, knowing Stiles needs direct questions to give direct answers to.

“It’s more like fantasies since we actually do have sex. With each other.” He gulps down his coffee now because he knows what’s coming, knows Derek knows him better than anyone except for maybe the band.

“Tell me you didn’t post them,” Derek mumbles, but as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he knows that Stiles posted the stories.

“Under a fake name!” Stiles defends. “They don’t know it’s me.”

Derek’s head thumps against the counter. “ _Stiles_ ,” he groans.

Stiles circles around the counter to start massaging at his totally super-hot boyfriend’s shoulder, feeling them relax under his touch. He presses a kiss against the back of Derek’s neck. “What?” he whispers.

“I…can’t believe you did that,” the older man says against the counter.

“You can’t?”

“Okay, I can, and I love you.”

Stiles’ hands freeze as Derek’s shoulders tense up again. “You’ve never said that before,” Stiles points out in a soft voice.

Derek doesn’t sit up, but he does respond with, “Umm no I haven’t.”

Stiles goes back to massaging before running his tongue over the tattoo between Derek’s shoulder blades. “I love you too.”

Derek just starts laughing hysterically, buries his face underneath his arms as he laughs, and Stiles cannot figure out what he’s laughing at. He starts pulling at Derek’s arm to make him sit up and tell him.

“Derek, what the fuck? That isn’t the response someone wants after they profess their love.” Stiles knows that’s not what Derek meant the laughter to mean but still. _Not something he wanted to hear after telling Derek he loved him_.

The older man finally sits up, wiping at his eyes and trying to sober up. “Remember how people kept saying that we’re totally together?” he asks. “That management was just hiding our relationship. Can you imagine their reactions right now that they were _right_?”

“I would be gloating like nobody’s business,” Stiles says with his own laugh as he leans down to kiss his boyfriend. “Sterek for life.”

Derek laughs once against Stiles’ lips and whispers, “Sterek for life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This universe isn't done, but right now it is. It will come back, but don't expect it any time soon. It's on hiatus. Hopefully not a Sherlock long hiatus, but hiatus nonetheless. Thank you all for reading this. People liked this a lot better than I thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](http://dude-its-bcn-hlls.tumblr.com)  
> I take prompts and will always be willing to make new friends/talk about Teen Wolf. Seriously. Always.


End file.
